Saving the World and Other Easy Things
by Master Lacoda
Summary: Naruto and his friends go on the biggest mission ever! They have to save the world...and stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

I changed my story because someone suggested I should.

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Naruto, Sakura, and Saske were training for the chunun exams with Kakashi in a forest in Konoha.

"Can we take a brake, I'm hungry?" Naruto asked, hearing the rumble of his belly.

"Not until you finish this exercise; it isn't that hard," Kakashi said lazily. He was sitting cross-legged, reading Come, Come Paradise (A/N- I'm not sure if that's the correct translation but it'll work)

"It's too hard," Naruto whined.

Kakashi sighed. _What a Baby_, he thought. "Fine, let's all go out for ramen," he said. But he made no move to get up.

Naruto brightened and grinned. "Really?!" he asked excitedly.

Kakashi smiled malevolently. "No, now get back to work."

A few minutes later after Naruto took another try.

"Finally," Kakashi said.

"I did it! I did it! I di…" Naruto danced around.

"Nope, I just digested some food, I'm going to take a crap. See ya." Kakashi stood and walked away from the team.

Sakura: (in her head) Saske's soo dreamy.

Naruto sighed and collapsed on the ground. "That's it, I quit," he announced.

Saske smiled at the chance to taunt Naruto. "So soon nooby?" He asked.

Naruto stood up and glared at Sasuke. "Shut up or I'll beat you down, fool," he said angrily.

Saske smirked. "Is that before or after you learn to walk? And I heard you got your balls for sale at the ramen shop."

"Hey, who said that?... I 'm talking to you, pay attention- listen!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke walked away.

"I'm done," Sasuke said and continued walking.

"Shut up Naruto, your such a bone- head," Sakura said. She watched Sasuke walk away and almost started drooling.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'll do what ever I want and say what I want!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi came back, dragging Sasuke along with him. "Oh no you don't, you all have to stay until Naruto gets this exercise done," he was saying as he walked.

"Do I really _have to_, I'm hungry. And when I get hungry , I can't work, and when I can't wok, I can't finish this exercise, and when-," Naruto whined.

"Very nice, but that's certainly not my problem, it's yours," Kakashi said.

Sakura grimaced at the fact that they would be there for hours, just wait for Naruto to finish the assignment. "Just get it done, Naruto so we can go home," she said, mimicking Sasuke's bored tone.

"Fine," Naruto said.

An hour goes by and Naruto still doesn't finish.

Naruto leaned over, panting. "Did I do it?"

Kakashi didn't even look up to see. "No, try again."

Naruto tried again. "Now, did I do it?" he asked.

Kakashi looked up and closed his book. "Finally, I was beginning to think you weren't going to get it, woof, that was painful. Bye," Kakashi said and left.

Naruto sighed. "I'm glad it's over, I'm going to get some rest," he said and left.

Sakura looked at sasuke hopefully. "Hey Saske, wanna hang out?" she asked.

"Nope, too tired," Sasuke said, not tired at all. "Not in a million years," He whispered, under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Naruto and his team trained again.

"Guess what, we aren't participating in the chunun exam this year," Kakashi announced happily.

Naruto's mouth dropped. "What, why?" he exclaimed.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Because, I thought you could get some more practice," he said as if the answer was obvious.

"Hey, I'm ready for 'em!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, did anyone ever tell you that you make crap look good?" he asked.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a moron," Sasuke informed, smirking.

"Shut up or I'll… you're going down!" Naruto fumed.

"Ooh, I'm quaking in my boots," Sasuke said with mock fear.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Don't mind him, he's just a little moody today," he said as explanation to Naruto's behavior.

"That time of the month again, huh?" Sasuke said.

Naruto's mouth dropped again. "Wha, What's that you say? I'm about to open up a can of woop-ass!" He yelled at Sasuke.

"Let's open it up and you get nothin loser," Sasuke said.

At that moment Naruto jumped at Sasuke and then Sasuke dodged his attack then Naruto stumbled then was met with a bow to the head, and then to the ribs. Then he got up, Sasuke was standing there all cool and Naruto hated that. Kakashi and Sakura just stood there watching the fight.

Kakashi yawned. "Are you done with your fight...thingy, whatever it is, 'cause I would like to finish talking, okay?" he asked.

"Whatever, I'm done," Sasuke said.

Naruto gave Sasuke the death glare. "We'll finish this later," he said pointing at Sasuke.

"Anyway, you need some first-hand training as a real chunun team," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, you will meet two other teams and you will go on missions together as a chunun team and you will get along with them and no more fighting because you look ridiculous and you want to make a bad first impression with your new teammates," Kakashi informed.

"Whoa, we're really gonna be in a real chunun team?" He asked excitedly.

Sauske jumped up and down, mocking Naruto's excitement. "It's like going to Disney Land!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up! Do you ever take anything seriously, gosh," Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at him with _What are you talking about_ looks.

"So you guys can have the day off and meet me back here, okay?" Kakashi said.

"The day off, yes, yes, yes!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Hey Sakura, wanna do something together?"

Sakura grimaced as she thought of spending a day with Naruto. "I have to do something, bye."

Sasuke laughed and started walking away. "Seeya, I have somewhere to be."

"Where?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Somewhere," Sasuke said and left.

"Whatever, I got stuff to do anyway," Naruto said to himself.

Later that day, Sauske walked to the local pub.

"Hey Jeano, you got any news?" he asked the bartender.

Jeano laughed. "Like...?"

Sauske shrugged. "I dunno, anything."

Jeano looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, there is one thing; there's a bunch of new young ninja comin."

"I think I know what that's all about. I have to train with a chunun team, that might be it," Sasuke said.

"Well that's all I got; want a drink?"

"Naw, that's o.k., I gotta go," Sasuke got up and walked toward the door. "Seeya."

That night Naruto had another one of his dreams where two hooded men were arguing; he didn't understand what they were saying but when they were finished, one of them used some sort of jutsu on the other one and he instantly fell to the ground. Then the living one took the hood off the other one and it revealed to be...Sauske only...older. Then as soon as the killer was just about to take his hood off Naruto would wake up.

Naruto woke up, it was the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, growing impatient.

"He's always late, what do you expect?" Sasuke asked in his mellow voice. Naruto hated that annoying voice and Sakura thought it added to his coolness.

They waited for what they thought was forever until Kakashi showed up out of nowhere.

"Hi guys, hope I'm not too late or my name isn't Johnny." Kakashi said. He sounded amused and Naruto wondered what he was talking about. Sasuke just stared at him trying to figure out what he was about. Sakura was just hoping he had a logical statement.

"One, you are late and two, what are you talking about?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"'Cause my name would be Johnny-come-lately aha ha…ha ha ha ha, I crack myself up, but I'm not broken yet, ha ha ha.

"I hope he'll be o.k.." Naruto said. In the background Kakashi's chuckles got louder and the team just stared, wondering if he'd ever stop

"Hmm," Sasuke had his routine bored face which Naruto also hated.

"Ha ha hmm, anyway, well um let's see the others." Kakashi said getting back to reality.

"Do these guys know how to kick butt?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Hopefully, 'cause you sure don't." Kakashi said. Naruto was furious now.

"Hey, I'll take you down anytime!" Naruto started to get excited. Kakashi paid him no mind. "That's what I thought." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeh, whatever." Kakashi wasn't paying attention

They walked for a while on and on until they reached A two-story building.

"Here we are, the ninja center."

"Whoa," Naruto was amazed at the building. He was so happy he ran into the building. Inside there were two other sensei. One was a women, she had black hair and dark eyes. The other,...well was a... well a... guy with unbelievable bushy eyebrows and a stupid green jumpsuit and what's worse is this stupid looking kid looked exactly the same.

Then Kakashi casually walked in. "Artemis, Gai, what's happening; how you been?" Kakashi asked with enthusiasm as Sasuke and Sakura walked in.

The other sensei took notice. "Hey Kakashi, how you been old pal?" Atemis answered cheerfully.

"_Kakashi._" Gai said gritting his teeth and glaring at him.

Kakashi turned to face him, "What?…" Gai just stood there staring at him for about thirty minutes. Naruto was puzzled about all this but decided not to ask questions.

Gai put his hand out. "Um…how you doing, bud? Gai changed his attitude from rival to macho/friend. Everyone except the sensei thought that this guy had issues.

"Fine." Kakashi shook his hand.

Kakashi forced his team out in the open so everyone could see. "Well, this is my team; Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." Everyone scrutinized them.

Gai stepped forward "Nice team you got there, but mine is better; Kairi, Neji and my very own Rock Lee," Everyone stared at him like he was crazy and as far as they were concerned he was.

Everyone looked at Artemis as if expecting her to do something. "Guess it's my turn, well this is Haku, Hakushe, they are twins, and Miaku," Artemis said in an annoyed fashion. She didn't like introducing people to other people and Kakashi knew that.

"Ya see kids, Artemis' team is from the sentinel village." Kakashi said with fake enthusiasm.

"What's that?" Naruto was confused yet again. As he looked at everybody with question Sasuke stepped up.

"A village." he said with no expression.

"No, I mean sentinel, what's a sentinel?" Naruto started to whine.

"Sentinels are people with physically enhanced vision. They see what no one else can see and the real strong ones enhance other abilities such as speed and strength." If there was something she could, it was give you a definition of something you wanted to know when you wanted to know it.

"Oh, cool." Naruto was basically speechless.

"O.k., now guys say hi." Artemis told her team.

"Yo." Hakashe said coolly.

"So your name was...?" Haku asked looking at Sasuke.

"I thought you'd wanna know who _I_ am, well I'm N-"

"Not you, the guy standing next to you." Haku said looking annoyed.

"Oh, Sasuke, why would you want to know his name?" Naruto asked also looking annoyed; it always frustrated him that people cared so much about Sasuke.

"I can introduce myself, and _you_ can introduce yourself to anyone you please." Sasuke said calmly

"Whatever." Naruto said walking away.

"Hey Hakushe, doesn't Sasuke sound familiar." Haku asked his brother.

"Yeh, why?" He responded.

"That's his name." Haku said.

"Mysterious. Sasuke said sarcastically.

Hakashe went on, "Are you from a clan?"

"Yep, Ochia." Sasuke replied

"We used to know a kid named Sasuke from there until…" Hakashe trailed off and just stared. Then he walked away.

"Hay I know you, we used to hang out together." Haku looked surprised.

"So your telling me that that's Miaku?" Sasuke _was _surprised. He hadn't seen them in a while and she look different.

"I'm afraid so." Haku said.

"She's hot." Sasuke said. A second later Hakashe came back.

"Yeh, too bad she's my cousin." Hakashe said.

"Your back I see." Sasuke said.

"Yeh, I needed a minute."

Some where else in the room Lee and Sakura are talking.

"Hi, I'm Lee." Lee introduced himself.

"Hi...Lee, I'm Sakura." Sakura responded.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Lee asked

"**NO, YOU LITTLE WEIRDO**!!! Ha-ya" She screamed. Then Sakura gave him a kick to the face.

"She loves me." Lee said flying through the air.

"Now that we're all acquainted, it's time for a simple adventure." Kakashi announced.

"What kind of adventure?" Naruto asked.

"You are to retrieve two scroles, a water and a earth; find them together. Go to the Konoha forest, there you find something special. Kakashi looked promising.

"let's go." Naruto said.

"Wait a minute; you need to get some weapons." Kakashi said.

"Why? I thought that we were just getting a couple scrolls." Naruto asked.

"Because you never know what might happen; God, you're such a moron." Sasuke explained.

"Right, whatever." Naruto said.

Naruto took a pouch and filled it with shuriken and attached it to his belt. Basically everyone else did the same. Then took another pouch then put a few kunai in it and tied it to his thigh.

Naruto finished, "O.k., I'm ready, let's go.

When they got there, they saw something neither of them ever seen...


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a rock." Neji said.

"What?! But Kakashi said it was supposed to be special." Naruto was depointed.

"Oh, well that's too bad, he lied." Sasuke said.

"Aw, I was looking forward to that too." Naruto whined.

"Get over it, you baby." Neji Rudely said.

"Hay, you wanna fight me?" Naruto asked.

Neji just walked into the forest.

"Yeh, that's what I thought!" Naruto raised his voice.

"Would you just shut up?" Haku asked.

They all walked into the forest. It was dark and it seemed to scare Naruto. After a long time of walking, Naruto started to get tired.

"How long are-" Naruto whined.

Neji turned to him and put his finger to his lips. "Shh," he said.

"Shut up," Hakushe said.

"Someone's here," Haku informed.

A ninja jumped from a tree. "Yeh, your right, heh."

"Dunkin, I told you to wait," another ninja said.

"Give me a brake, Zumium," the ninja named Dunkin said.

"You're such a nuisance," Zumium said.

Haku's gaze switched from ninja to ninja. "Um dude, I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but we're kind of standing here."

"Fine, we'll take care of you easy." Dunkin said. "Ready Zumium, let's take care of these spares."

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock. "Hold up, wait a minute, put a little boom in it."

At that moment, Naruto jumped up and swung at Dunkin and missed. Then two shuriken took him out. Then Haku threw a dozen kunai at Dunkin and bull's eye, Dunkin flew into a tree. After that, a demon wind shuriken flew at Haku and he dodge them but was punched by Zumium. Then Zumium was met with a knife in the rear by Hakushe. Then there was a screech and he fell to the ground.

"Ow, my back." Naruto moaned.

Haku groaned. "My head."

"I'm glad that's over; you know, how about we stop and get to know each other more." Miaku suggested.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Let's not, I just want to get this done and go home."

Haku grinned. "Aw, it's not that bad." He said.

Neji sighed. "Whatever."

"What's up your butt? Are we going to have bad blood?" Haku asked.

"I don't know, are we?" Neji asked, looking at him.

"Dude, lighten up," Haku said.

Hakushe patted Neji on the back. "Yeah, maybe we should send you to a spa; get all the stiffness out of you," He said.

Neji shrugged him off. "Whatever."

They walked some more and went on and on looking for the scrolls.

"I think I found one." Sakura announced.

"Yah, we got one, score one for the good guys!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping around.

"Dude, shut up," Haku said.

Sasuke: Stop getting so excited about one scroll, loser.

"Now, just one more scroll. Where to?" Kairi said.

"I dunno." Haku said.

Kairi stared at him. "I was talking to myself."

Haku frowned. "Weirdo." He said. Kairi rolled her eyes.

Sasuke yawned. "I don't feel like doing this anymore." He admitted.

"But you have to, it's our duty." Naruto said.

"Whatever, loser." Sasuke said.

Naruto growled. "I'm tired of this, stop calling me a loser or I'll take you down, fool." He said.

Sasuke pretended to cower. "Oh, please don't hurt me, oh so great Naruto, please, please." He started to bow. "I'll do anything." He said sarcastically.

Neji walked over to them. "Guess what, I found the other scroll."

"Good, now we can go home now right?" Hakushe said.

"I guess so." Haku said.

They turned to go back. As they went back, they stopped and rested.

Haku yawned obnoxiously. "I'm tired."

"Me too. Can we stop?" Hakushe agreed.

"Fine we'll start again in a minute." Neji said.

"Yeh, heros need brakes, sometimes." Naruto said.

"Sure Naruto." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Time's up." Neji said.

They started walking again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, I had a little writer's block.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, come on Kakashi, you can beat her." Gai said completely naked.

"I'm trying to." Kakashi responded in his boxers.

"You two look really funny without clothes." Artemis said between laughs. They were playing strip poker and Artemis was on the verge of winning. Then Naruto came strolling in and saw them.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrg!" Naruto screeched. Everyone came in and stared.

"What, you never played strip poker before?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeh, but I'm not much of a fan of yaoi." Haku said wrinkling his nose.

"Put your clothes on." Naruto demanded.

"Oh, mind as well, she was going to win anyway." Kakashi said putting his clothes on. "Hey, did you guys get the scrolls?"

"Yeh, here." Sasuke gave him the scrolls.

Kakashi put the scrolls in his pocket, "O.k., now you can do what ever you want. Make sure you meet us back here tomorrow."

Somewhere in America two hooded men are talking.

"When did he say this was going to happen?" one man questioned.

"We shall know in a few days, you see this has to be right, no interferences. I was told that Jarid was in charge of all this and he gives the orders."

"Do I have a part in it? I want some blood." the man questioned again.

"Yeh, I do know that you need to be in Japan again. So, it's probably going to happen in Japan."

"Ah, I love that place. Well, I better start packing then."

"Oh, one more thing, when you get to Hung-kung, you are to meet your partner. You'll get more info on it later."

At that point, one man got into his car and drove away the other sat there and called someone on his cell phone.

"Yeh, I got the package and I'm proceeding on with the mission. You know, this is a good plan. What?!… Holy crap! What happened?… Did he clean it up?… Well, there's nothing we can do now… Hey, I got to go… Yeh, see ya." Then he got on his motorcycle and rode off.

Back in Konoha Sasuke made the terrible mistake of agreeing to hang out with Naruto for the day. Luckily, Haku and Hakashe were there.

"So, what should we do next; got to the ice cream shop or the trading card store?" Naruto asked with glee.

"I don't know Naruto, they both sound SUPER-NOVA WICKEDLY AWSOMELY COOLER THAN COOL!!" Sasuke said with more sarcasm than ever and Naruto didn't even see through it. 'Wow, he's really thick.' Sasuke thought.

"Haku, Hakashe what do you think?

"What ever you want, Naruto." Haku said.

"O.k., ice cream it is."

After they went to get ice cream, they went to get a DVD.

"Hey Haku, check this out." Hakashe was exited. Haku came over.

"Look, they have a third one; Hentai Babes: In The Hart Of Japan., Yes."

"This is sweet, it's on sale too, let's get it." Haku was equally as happy.

"Did you find one?" Sasuke asked

"Yeh, this one."

"Hentai Babes? Whatever, let's get it." Sasuke wasn't into getting a movie so he didn't care. "Hey Naruto, we got one let's go, we got one."

"Oh, ok."

They went back to the Ninja Center and sat on the couch.

"Nothin like a good porno." Hakashe then started cracking up.

They put it in and the previews started playing. 'If you haven't seen the first two…. ' the man on the TV started.

"What are you guys doing?" Miaku asked.

"Oh, we're just enjoying Hentai Babes, wanna join us?" Haku asked.

"Weirdoes." Miaku walked away.

So, they started watching there movie.


End file.
